


Why Were They Born So Beautiful?

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: It's Andy's birthday, and Miranda wants to celebrate.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Why Were They Born So Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyBeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/gifts).



> for CrazyBeCat! happy birthday babe!!! much love xxx
> 
> also: the title is from the aussie birthday song which is... interesting to say the least...
> 
> also also: not beta read or even proofread (it's a miracle i can string together a coherent sentence at all these days)

It was a miracle that Andy had fallen asleep before midnight, Miranda thought as she woke that morning. She didn’t linger in bed like she might usually on a Saturday. But her darling had been so excited for their birthday, and Miranda couldn’t not share in the enthusiasm. She had been preparing for over a week now, getting little presents together, knowing that Andy didn’t much care for extravagance the way Miranda might. Which was fine, because Miranda had never been good at making people feel… celebrated. She was nervous for the day to come, but she would do her best.

She started with getting the gifts together, placing them around the house in spots that Andy would definitely go to throughout the day. She put a parcel behind the cushion that Andy always placed on their lap when they sat there. She placed another in the fruit bowl where Andy, without fail, perused the selection. They never actually chose a piece of fruit to eat, which was confusing as it was endearing to Miranda.

“Mom, we’re heading out now. Practice starts in, like, twenty minutes.”

Miranda sent off the girls, both tired but dressed for their soccer practice. Miranda had organised for them to be driven that morning, only so she didn’t have to risk Andy waking while she was gone.

“Tell Andy we said happy birthday if they wake up before we get home,” Caroline said on her way out.

“I will,” Miranda said distractedly. She hid the last gift by the juice, which Andy always had in the morning, then began making breakfast. French toast with peanut and jelly was Andy’s favourite, and though Miranda had never boasted any talent in the kitchen, she had become very good at making this particular meal. She left the kitchen in slight disarray and headed upstairs to wake up her partner, lest the day escape from them both.

“Andy,” Miranda cooed. “Andy, darling, it’s time to wake up.”

“Hmm?”

Miranda stroked the short, dark hair, coaxing Andy awake slowly.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Miranda said, smiling in the sunlight down at a sleep tousled brunet.

“Thank you,” Andy said, grinning widely then yawning. “Do I smell breakfast?”

“Yes. It’s almost ready, if you’ll come down in a few minutes.”

“I’ll come now,” Andy said, waiting for Miranda to stand then rolling out of bed and slinging an arm around Miranda’s waist for a good morning hug.

They wandered down the stairs together, Andy talking about the dream they had. Miranda was pleased to hear it. Andy had been having a handful of nightmares every week since she’d known them. She was glad that they didn’t have nightmares on the night before their birthday, at least.

“Darling, will you get the juice and milk out of the fridge, please?” Miranda had just set the table with their breakfasts (Miranda having a plainer version), feigning forgetfulness so Andy would see their first gift.

“Oh!” Andy exclaimed. “A present!”

Putting the milk and juice on the table, Andy didn’t hesitate to dig into their first gift. A fashionable, yet modestly style wristwatch appeared from under the colourful tissue paper. It was stylish enough that Miranda felt comfortable giving it at all, but not too flashy for _The Mirror_. Andy liked it, Miranda supposed as they grinned and immediately put it on their left wrist.

“Do you like it?” Miranda asked from her seat. Andy nodded and swooped down to lay a kiss on Miranda’s mouth.

“I love it, thank you so much!”

“You’re most welcome,” Miranda smiled. “Now sit and eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes, Miranda,” Andy said, admiring their watch distractedly, then sitting and digging into their breakfast with gusto. Miranda didn’t even scold them for barely chewing, as a birthday favour. As Miranda insisted on putting the dishes away and tidying up the kitchen, Andy inevitably perused the fruit bowl. 

“Miranda!”

“Andy?”

“There’s another present!”

“Yes, darling, there is. Will you talk about it more, or do you think you might open it?”

Andy didn’t answer, only tore apart the tissue paper with as much aplomb as the gift before (which was not much at all). Inside the paper was a bottle of an expensive cologne that Miranda’d had made by Valentino as a favour to her. She was beyond excited to experience what effect Andy would have on the fragrance. It was no doubt a gift for her as much as it was for Andy, but Andy didn’t need to know that.

“I’m gonna smell so good!” Andy said after spraying a little on their wrists and scenting the cologne.

“You’re going to smell even better than you do,” Miranda said from the sink. She couldn’t believe how infuriatingly soft Andy had made her in their few years together, but she supposed it was worth it all in the end. Especially as long, lithe arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“I love you,” Andy said into the nape of her neck. Miranda sighed and leaned back slightly, luxuriating in the tight squeeze Andy gave her.

“I love you, too,” she said. “Once I’ve done these, we can relax in the sitting room for a bit before the girls get home. They wanted to go to the park or the movies, likely both, and god knows that will be exhausting, however delightful.” Andy chuckled and nodded their agreeance.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Andy said softly, swaying them to some silent rhythm.

“My pleasure,” Miranda assured them, wiping her hands off then pushing her partner in the direction of the stairs. The sitting room was well equipped with seating spaces, with two large couches, a chaise lounge against the far wall, and three recliners positions sparsely through the large room. It was Miranda’s favourite room to spend time all together, but it was Andy’s favourite room, period. The soft, green recliner, in particular was their favourite spot to settle, and precisely where Miranda’d hidden their third and final gift from herself.

As predicted, Andy moved to that recliner, lifted the pillow on it and discovered the envelope underneath with Miranda’s immaculate handwriting stringing the name _Andy_ on the front.

“You’re spoiling me,” Andy said with an enormous grin. Miranda waved away the accusation, knowing that if she were permitted, she’d have upped the extravagance of everything a hundred fold. Andy opened the envelope, and discovered a few photographs, all small enough to fit in Andy’s wallet strip where they kept some photos of particular sentimental quality and carried around all day with them. There was one with Miranda holding the girls the day they were born, one of Caroline helping Cassidy with a pirouette from their ballet days and one final one of Miranda, captured candidly, sitting at her desk at _Runway_ looking at her laptop.

“Oh, Miranda,” Andy said. “These are perfect… my favourite girls,” they said thickly, smiling tremulously at the pictures. “They’re perfect for my wallet!”

“I’d hoped you’d like them,” Miranda said shyly, perched upon the arm of the recliner.

Further in the envelope was a card that the girls had made, rather artfully, and had written in and signed from them and Patricia. Andy read it, laughed twice, then gave it to Miranda to read while they continued to look at the pictures. Miranda was touched by the beautiful card, where the girls thanked Andy for being brave and true to themselves and giving the girls the confidence to be who they were too.

“I never used to like my birthday before,” Andy said suddenly from below Miranda on the cushy seat. “August kinda sucks as a month, but after my first birthday with you and the girls, it’s become my favourite day. Thank you, Miranda.”

Miranda leaned down and settled onto Andy’s lap, as they sometimes did.

“You’re welcome, darling. This year and every year.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Andy.”


End file.
